After
by adbinflorida1
Summary: This is what happened after Todd almost died. It advances the romance with Todd and Viola and shows life after the settler ships come. Please enjoy! (Note: this is a continuing fanfic so my writing will get better over time) :)
1. Awakening

Awakening

(Todd)

Cuz here I come.

"Todd? Todd?" "Viola?" I say. Oh, Todd! She says. "Where am I?" I say. "Oh, Todd you're in the spackle camp," she says to me. "What happened?" Iask. "Todd," she says and I realize my eyes are still shut. "Todd, The Sky thought you were the mayor and..." She trails off. "And what?" 'And he shot you," I jump up my head starts spinning so I sit back down. "How long have I been asleep?" I'm worried she'll say three weeks or six months or-"Two days" she says. Thank god. "Todd, I thought I lost you!" she says. "I know, I know I'm just glad I'm here, with you,"

(Shut up)

(Viola)

I'm taking him up the hill and I can hear his noise and it's saying **noise new Viola Does she like it? Up the hill** and now I'm happy because I know it's Todd and though his noise is different it's still Todd. There's Lee running up the hill. "Lee got new eyes" I say. **What?** "What?" he asks but I already heard it. "The ship mixed sheep eyes with human DNA and made him new eyes, they sent it down in a drop pod" I tell him. **Wow New eyes lee lee and viola? no. I hope no.** Lee meets us at the top and falls down. "LEE!" I shout already running, Todd's coming but he can't run. "LEE!" I check his breathing but he's not. He doesn't have a pulse. I start to give him CPR "One two three, One two three" and Lee's eyes open and he-

(Todd)

And he kisses her. And she don't even try to stop it. She don't even push away. She don't even TRY! she just lets him. And I **VIOLA** him and he shoots back. Cuz it still works don't it? I still can do it even tho I want to viola her so badly it makes me die inside. I still love her. My noise goes white with rage and I'm storming down the hill "Todd-" She starts but I Yell " I'm done! DONE!" and Lee gets back up and I **VIOLA** him so hard he rockets back. I'm storming throo town now and there's Mr. Tate "Todd! you're-" **VIOLA** And I'm walkin' as fast as I can back to my tent I had before I got shot. "GOD EFFING DAMMIT!" I yell. "GOD EFFING DAMMIT!" And there's Viola coming, and she says "Todd, I-" "GET OUT!" I scream. GET THE EFF OUT!" "Todd-" "GET OUT!" And she goes and I can hear her cryin'.


	2. Lee

Lee

(Lee)

And I kissed her. And she let me. And It felt Great. But then I got hit with something and it was screaming YER NOTHIN YER NOTHIN YER NOTHIN And I got back up and I got hit again. YER NOTHIN YER NOTHIN YER NOTHIN YER NOTHIN YER NOTHIN YER NOTHIN I was lying there, dazed but I kissed Viola. And she let me. I kissed her. I kissed Viola Eade. And she let me. Soon I got back up and started down the path and led into New Haven or what was left of New Haven. I headed to Viola's tent and went inside. She was sitting there crying and I sat down next to her and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled and looked up but then she saw my face and screamed "GET OUT" "But Viola, I-" GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

(Todd)

I don't see Viola for a few days cuz there's a lot to rebuild and cuz I don't wanna see her. I'm going back to my tent in the warehouse and and walk in and Viola's in there and I say "Get Out" and she says "Todd" and I say "GET OUT" and she says "TODD!" So loud I stop. "Todd... I'm sorry." "Why?!" "Todd, I don't know, I don't know what I was thinking."

(Viola)

He looks up for a second and I can see hope in his noise but then I see Lee. Kissing me. And me letting him kiss me. And Me liking him kiss me. "Todd I'm sorry." And I sit down next to him and he lets me. And I lean my head against his and he lets me. "I want you to read to me from my mom's book," he says. So I do, "...And here's mayor Elizabeth riding around looking at our beautiful town..." and I read and read and he falls asleep and I keep reading and...

(Lee)

She falls asleep. Next to Todd. My Viola. I guess she didn't mean it. I guess she's always been his Viola. Not mine.


	3. Normal

Normal

(Todd)

I wake up and see Viola next to me and then I jump up and she jumps up too. "Viola did we?..."

(Shut up)

She laughs. "No Todd, I read to from your mother's book and we fell asleep. I sigh a sigh of relief. I walk out of the tent and there's Lee. waiting for me and he punches me. It's on. I **VIOLA** him hard. he falls back and jumps up and comes back at me and I **VIOLA** him again. And again. And again and again. And I punch him and his wrist breaks. And I **VIOLA VIOLA VIOLA** And he's out cold. Viola stands there, unsure of what to do and I pick him up and say "we need to get him to the doctors," So we do. Viola's there trying as best she can to heal him. And his eyes open and he kisses her but this time she pulls away and says "No..." Lee says "Viola I-" "Lee, I love Todd" Love Todd. That's the first time she's said it or at least the first time I've heard it. Love Todd.

Viola and I have been.. different since my fight with Lee.

(Shut up)

We've been sitting on the hill up by the Orchards. Just sitting and talking. "Maybe we shouldn't leave," I say. "What?" She asks. "Maybe we could just build a house here, on this hill,"

"I'd like that," she says and even tho she ain't got no noise I can still see she means it.

(Lee)

I'm so confused. I kissed Viola. And she let me. And she let me. Then she screamed at me. But she let me kiss her. And I wonder if she'd let me do it again. I hate that she loves Todd and not me. (Does she?) It's not that I don't like Todd or something but, It's hard to compete with the guy that saved the planet, and the guy that saved Haven, and the guy that saved Viola. My Viola. My Viola. I want her to love me so badly. I want to hear tell me "I love you" and I want to be able to hold hands with her or kiss her. Her.

(Viola)

I'm sitting next to Todd again. leaning on him. looking out at New Haven. I can tell he's thinking about kissing me. Nothing indecent, not like Lee's noise. I can hear him thinking Kiss viola. Would she let me? only once and Kissed Lee Not me. And his noise goes red for a second. And I can hear him thinking about how he'd like to just sit here forever. And how he'd like to touch my skin. Just touch my skin and I say "I love you," And I can hear him thinking about kissing me again and I say "You know I can hear you noise," And he blushes. And I put my hands around his neck again and I kiss him and It feels like finally, again. We sit there and Todd says "Your ships are coming in two weeks," "I know," I tell him. "I just hope we're ready.

(Todd)

Lee's coming up the hill and of he tries to kiss Viola again I will return him to his previus state of being blind. Viola leans in to kiss me again but Lee says "Mistress Lawson needs you, Viola" and I can hear him thinking about kissing Viola and I **VIOLA** him and he falls back. He thinks VIOLA at me but it don't do nothin' he still hasn't figured out how to do it. They leave me sittin' there. Idiot Lee. Cuz I could hear it in his noise that he loved taking Viola away from me. That he couldn't stand havin' Viola love me and me love Viola.

(Lee)

It was wonderful taking Viola from Todd, even though she doesn't love me or anything, I could hear it in his noise that he hated me. He did that thing where the world goes white and all you can hear is YER NOTHIN YER NOTHIN YER NOTHIN I tried to do it to him but he didn't react. I could hear him thinking "He still doesn't know how," But I will, I will.

(Viola)

As we're walking I can hear Lee thinking about how he loves me and how beautiful I am to him and I say "Lee," "Yeah, Vi?" "We're friends," I tell him.

"But I want-" "we're friends," I tell him.


	4. President

President

(Viola)

"I think we need to find ourselves a president," Mistress Lawson tells me. "And the council has narrowed it down to three candidates, Wilf, who the people would like because his noise is so open, Ben, because it would get us a less shaky relationship with the spackle and Todd-" "NO!" Lee shouts, then blushes. "As I was saying," She glares at Lee " Todd, because of earlier shown ability to lead, because the people love him, because he's a war hero, because the people trust him, because he ended the second spackle war, and because he's the youngest of the candidates. "Have both Ben and Wilf agreed to run?" I ask "Yes," she tells me. "I think if Todd wants to then he should," "And if he doesn't?" She asks. "Then he won't run," I tell her. And then I go back to Todd.

(Todd)

Viola comes back up the hill unnakumpaneed by Lee. And We sit and watch the sun set. And then we go back to our tents. And then I go to sleep. And that's what happened.

(Shut up)

(Lee)

God Damn it! I know she loves him! But she will love me. (Right?) And when she does it will the best day. Because I do hate Todd. I hate him with all my heart. And that's just because he has Viola - my Viola and I don't. And for that I hate him with all my heart. Will she kiss me? Will she? I love her. But she loves Todd. (Does she?) Because he may be the one who saved all of New World. But Viola will be mine. Mine.

(Viola)

I wake up the next morning and Todd's already outside, smiling that crooked smile. And that makes me smile. "Guess what," he says but I can already hear it in his noise house above orchards for us viola does she like it? I hope so. "You got us a house?" I ask, full of excitement. "Yep, above the orchards. of course we haven't started building yet but we will soon," he says, his noise full of happiness. "Todd," I say "It ain't gonna be built in a day!" And he smiles and says, "You said ain't,"


	5. The coming

The Coming

(Lee)

The ships are coming soon. The new settler ships. Viola's settler ships. But I'm still pissed. Because they just have to be in love, don't they? So I'm walking towards the church under the waterfalls. Past the homes being rebuilt. And up the zig zag road. The church that they were in. But it's not their church. And that's why I go there.

(Todd)

We're just sittin' again.

(Shut up)

And A little ways away they're buildin' a house. Our house. Me and Viola.

For us.

(Shut up)

They're layin' the foundayshuns. For the house. And my noise is so bright, I can see Viola's smile gettin' bigger just cuz of my noise. Just cuz of me.

And I love her.

(Shut up)

But I do.

(Shut up)

I love the way she looks.

(Shut up)

I love her voice.

(Shut up)

I love her.

Who she is.

(Shut up)

"TODD," And I whip my head around and there's Mr. Tate runnin' up the hill and he looks about half dead. "TODD," he yells again, reeching the top of the hill. "Sir, The Sp-," He sucks in a big gulp of air. "The spackle found a-," another big gulp. "A traveler," he finishes. "So why's that so important?" I ask. "Mr. Hewitt, he's from the other ships!" "Does you mean the settler ships?" "Yeah but the ones that landed with us, sir, the others, they're coming,"

(Viola)

We're in Ben's tent at the spackle camp.

"Ben, what are the other ships?" Todd asks.

"Todd, when we were landing here, we were in a convoy of three ships. But we had an engine failure and-,"

"And crashed?" I ask.

"Yes, and they left us for dead,"

"Where's the traveler?" Todd asks.

"He's being held in one of the tents,"

"Which one?" I ask but I think I already know.

"They won't tell me," He says.

"Has he said anything?" I ask

"Only, "They're coming,""

"Are they dangerous?" I ask.

"If what the spackle are telling me is true and I know it is then yes, they are more than likely dangerous,"

"Then we better get ready for them," Todd says.

(Lee)

I've got busy building New haven enough in time for the new settlers to come. All day there's work to do. And that's good. Because I don't think I can even stand being in the same city as Todd. So I don't think about it. What does she like about him? He can't read, he can barely talk and it's not like he's ever fought on the frontline in war! But I have. I've accepted that Viola doesn't love me. For now. But she will. And I knew that from the second I saw her. I find myself in the church again. and stuff like "AS+DE, RIKER WUZ HERE, TH+VE and-" wait what? No, never mind it's "TB+VH," Thank god. I'm walking back and as I pass Todd and Viola (Idiot Todd) I can swear I hear a hint of worry in his noise but - in a second it's gone.

(Todd)

I'm nervous.

(Shut up)

But I am.

(Shut up)

They're lettin' us see the traveler today. And by us I mean me, Viola, and Ben. and he's in this tent. And he's- "A boy?" Viola asks. He's young. Can't be more than nine. "I'm eleven actually," he says. The spackle guard hits him. And then somethin' hits me "How come you don't have no noise?" I ask him. "Who says I don't?" he replies with a mischeevius smile. This is gonna take a while. "Actually you only have a week," he says. "A week till what?" Ben asks. He just smiles. The spackle guard hits him again. This time harder and Viola flinches. I do to.

(Shut up)

After another hour of this, we learn his name, Jay, and we learn bein' punched hundreds of times will knock you out good. Viola and I are takin' a less noisy path and there he is. The traveler. And Viola says "Finally," and she kisses him and I'm gonna punch him so hard he'll lose a few limbs. And Viola's just smilin'. And I swing and I wake up in a cold sweat. And that's the third time I've had this dream. But I haven't told Viola.

(Shut up)

So I'm marchin' up to see him at four in the mornin'. And as I walk into his tent, he's smilin' and says, "Your dreams been botherin' you?" How did he- "Oh I know lots of things, Todd," he tells me. And I hit him. Again. And again. And again and again and again. And his face is so bloodied i can't even see his eyes. But he's still smilin'. And it reminds me of Aaron.

(Shut up)

And he says, "Oh, poor wittle Todd, Did the big mean man kill wittle Manchee?" And I break his nose. And I know I did cuz it makes a big "POP,"

(Shut up)

but how did he control my dreams? How? I'm scared.

(Shut up)


	6. The First Step

The First Step

(Todd)

I'm walkin' back to maybe get another hour of sleep when-

"TODD HEWITT!"

It's the boy. I'm walkin' back to his tent (tho I'm takin' my time). I go inside and he says,

"They're comin' and if you want any chance of stoppin' then, you'll need me," I know it's true but I won't admit it.

Shut up.

"Yes, Todd, it is," He says. I punch him again and go back to bed.

(Lee)

The "council" has decided that Todd will lead New Haven until the settlers arrive. Crap. He's been mostly talking with some traveler that the spackle captured. President Goddamn Hewitt. He's been having the army do drills and set up fortification along the ridges while also building New Haven. Idiot Todd.

(Viola)

"Todd's turned out to be the candidate for presidency,"

mistress Lawson says for the hundredth time (Not that I mind).

"Viola, I'm just saying we all want what's best for the city and most people think that's him. Now if you could persuade-"

"He'll stay in office if he wants to, also..."

Also what?" She asks.

"I haven't talked to him about it," I tell her.

"Why not?" She asks.

"The spackle found a... traveler from the other ships,"

"Do you mean your settler ships?" She asks.

"No the two ships that left you here," I say.

This makes her face drain of all color.

(Lee)

Idiot Todd. They finished his house today. And Viola will be so happy. Idiot goddamn Todd.

(Todd)

I'm happy.

(Shut up)

I know I should be worried about the traveler but today is for us.

(Shut up)

The workmen finished our house today but I haven't told Viola yet. I'm gonna now.

I'm walkin' over to her tent, tryin' to keep my nose real quiet. "Viola,"

"Yes," she says.

"Come with me,"

(Viola)

As we're walking (and I think I know where we're going) His noise is saying, Viola VIola looks so... so... what the effin' word?

"Beautiful?" I ask. He blushes.

"So where are we going?" I ask.

"Up," is all he says and we start heading up the hill. To the place where our house will be. And we get up the next ridge and...

"Todd," is all I can say.

"you don't like it?" he asks, his noise full of worry.

"No, Todd, I love it!"

(Todd)

Even though she ain't got no noise I can tell she means it. I love her.

**(Shut up)**


	7. The First Step Back

The First Step Back

(Todd)

"The military's being disbanded," Viola tells me.

"I don't know what disbanded means," I say, smilin'.

She laughs and says,

"It means all the soldiers will no longer be soldiers. So no more military," At this is stop smilin'.

"What about the... Others?" I ask my noise full of fear.

"Todd, the decision was by popular vote, we have to do it or the people will be unhappy,"

"Have you been havin'... uh..." But I don't finish.

"Having what?" she asks but in an instant she knows.

"He can influence your noise in your sleep!?" she almost yells.

"It's not inluense, it's more puttin' pictures in my noise," I say.

"We need to tell people, warn them!" she says.

"No, it's best we didn't scare them," I say.

(Lee)

I've been having dreams. Where Viola loves me. And I know they'll come true.

But I need _him._

The traveler whom no one will let me see.

But I've seen him in my dreams.

He's just a kid.

But he'll do.

He'll get me Viola.

And he'll kill Todd Hewitt.

But how do I find him?

I doesn't matter.

But I will.

(Viola)

The convoy is only a week away. One more week. We need to survive just one more week. Me and Todd just need to survive just in more week. And then we're safe.


	8. On Our Knees

On Our Knees

(Todd)

Viola and I are walkin' throo town, havin' a nice time.

(Shut up)

"Viola, have you-"

_**BOOM**_

What the hell?

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Viola asks. she wouldn't be screamin' but everybody's screamin' so we gotta yell to talk.

"I THINK IT'S THE OTHERS!"

She looks at me.

We both start runnin' towards the boy in prison.

_**BOOM**_

The zig-zag road up the effin' hill takes about ten effin' minutes to climb.

_**BOOM**_

And we're in the tent.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" I don't need to shout. But I do.

"I'd say they've found you. And now you need me to save you," he says, so cooly it makes me punch him.

"If I let you go, you'll try to join them!" I say.

"Do you think I'd turn myself in here if I wished to join them?" He asks.

"You could be a spy," I say. At this, he laughs which makes me punch him again.

"If I was a spy, then would I turn myself in where I could get as little information as possible?" he asks, smiling.

I punch him again.

"If you try to run, I'll kill you before you even leave this tent," I say.

"Agreed," he says, now sounding a little more human.

I untie his bindings,

"They're shelling you from at least a mile away," he says, his eyes now filled with focus.

I'd say they've got at least seven cannons firing, and knowing their tactics, I'd expect an army of oh, say, fifteen thousand men and tanks coming," He says.

"FIFTEEN THOUSAND?!" I ask.

"Yes, that's a standard small attack force," he says.

"THE ENTIRE POPULATION OF OUR CITY COMBINED ISN'T EVEN A THIRD OF THAT! WE'RE EFFIN' GONNA DIE!" I'm yellin'

"Relax," he says and strangely, I do.

"Most of the army are spackle that have been enslaved. Now only about a hundred of the soldiers are actually human. I doubt the spackle will stay loyal when they meet these spackle. However that doesn't mean the artillery will stop. We'll have to send in an armed force to destroy them," he says.

(Lee)

I've been appointed captain's position and I'm leading a small squad of men to take out these artillery emplacements.

"sir, they're half a mile away," my lieutenant tells me.

"Thank you," I say.

And the men there better get ready. Because Lee's coming.

**Attention readers: I don't know what Lee's last name is and I don't know whether Ness gave him one. Please tell me what it is if the has one and if not, leave suggestions.**


	9. Beaten Back

Beaten Back

(Todd)

IT's been hours and no word from Lee.

"How the hell long does it take for Lee to get back?" I ask.

I'm in a room with Jay, the Sky, Ben, Viola, and Bradley.

"No, you're right," Jay says.

"He should be back by now,"

"Bradley, could we send a recon drone?" Viola asks.

"Yeah, sure," He says.

We all go over to the ships and Bradley says,

"Ok, the artillery should be about here," He says.

"Oh, God," The men are runnin' to the hills but,

"They're not gonna make it!" I say.

I ram Jay against the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" I ask, yellin' it.

"I swear, I-" But he's cut off by my fist in his gut.

"It must have been a trap!" Ben says.

"Yeah, a trap, set by HIM!" I yell.

"I didn't know," he says.

"YOU LITTLE-"

_**BOOM**_

_**BOOM**_

_**BOOM**_

"They've started shelling again!" He screams, already out of my grip.

"Listen, you can kill me later, but we need to deal with this now," He says.

(Viola)

"How many artillery batteries do we have now?" Jay asks.

"Three," I say.

"Ok, lets get them firing at the encampment, and we should mount a counter strike," He says

"With what?" Todd asks.

"With whatever forces you have. Could the spackle help?"

We all look at the Sky.

_The Land will help the clearing._ His noise says.

"Ok, how many warriors can you send right now?" Jay asks the Sky.

_**BOOM**_

_**BOOM**_

_**BOOM**_

_We have 40,000 warriors ready to fight at any time._

"Ok, great. Let's get them attacking the artillery locations. We should gather the army and have them join the spackle for a campaign across the planet to destroy them," Jay says.

"wait," Bradley says.

"We just ended a war and you want us to start another?" He asks, angry.

"Listen. The war has already started. It is only a matter of who participates and what side they are on," Says Jay.

"Ok," says Bradley.

Shit.

If Bradley Tench is ok with war then,

we're all going to die.

Shit.

**Hello readers, I am sorry for less Tiola in this chapter but at least there's a real plot now. I hope you all enjoy where this is going, if not, say something!**


	10. Stolen

STOLEN

(Viola)

I wake up to the smell of something burning. I try to get up to se what, but my hands and feet are bound!

"What the hell?" I say.

"Shut up," a voice says.

I realize my eyes are closed and so I open them an...

"Our house!"

Our house is burning.

with Todd inside.

"TODD!"

"SHUT UP!" says the voice again.

"TODD!"

"YOU HAVE TO GET OU-"

A fist knocks me out.

Oh, Todd.

(Jay)

I wake up to smell of smoke, I think it's oak wood but it could be birch. Instantly, I know something is wrong. There's a large, breathing thing next to me and I can't move my arms or legs.

"Hello?" I whisper but all I get is breathing.

I can't turn around to see what's burning but I think I know what's happening. I'm being _taken_. Ma used to tell me about this. When I turn twelve I will be_ taken_. Happy birthday.

But I'm not twelve yet.

I'm still eleven.

And I'm safe, I'm with Todd and Viola and that guy with the strange noise.

And...

And then it hits me. I've been _found_.

Oh shit.

When people are found, they're-

"Killed,"

my train of thought is interrupted by this person, no, this man finishing my sentence.

"But, my noise-" I try to say.

"I can still read yer noise,"

And then in an instant I know who it is.

It's him.

And he's come.

To get me.

* * *

**Lol, sorry, I know I forgot to post, sorry!**


	11. I'm comin'

I'm comin'

(Jay)

I've been carried for I don't know how long but I do know it is now morning. As these insane men carry me to what is probably my untimely demise, the only hope of anything that I can think of in my most likely traumatized mind was to say,

"Does it not scare you that in the light of discovery, only inches away from becoming gods, the only thing keeping us creating is further insanity until it can reach no more?"

This earned me a (well deserved) slap with the butt of a gun. This knocks me back into focus. I'm in a forest day broke a while ago and I am still next an unconscious body. Well this should be fun.

For what seems like several hours, I try to notify the sleeping human that I exist. finally i get a

"Wha-?"

"Shh!" I whisper as intensely as I can.

However this just earns me another slap.

This person is definitely female and I recognize her voice from somewhere.

"Where am I?"

In a second I know who she is.

"Viola?"

"Who are you?"

"It's me, Jay," I tell her.

Another slap and I'm out cold.

(Todd)

I wake up to smell smoke.

"Viola?"

And then I realize my house is on fire.

"Oh, SHIT!"

I try to get up but I feel like my legs don't work.

I crawl my way downstairs.

"HELP!" I'm screamin'.

"HELP!"

I open the door and crawl out.

"VIOLA!"

"VIOLA!"

I see Ben runnin' up the hill.

And then he says somethin' I never expected I'd have to hear.

"Viola's been kidnapped,"

* * *

**Original quote, do you like?**


	12. The Map

**The Map**

(Jay)

"Todd!?" is the first thing I hear.

"Hello?" I whisper, unable to anything else.

"Who is that?"

I open my eyes to a well lit room. It's all white, except for the door, which is gray, and the two beds and (I hope) a bathroom.

"Hello?"

"Hi?" who is that? I ask, unable to get up.

"My name's Viola,"

It all comes back to me; getting _taken_, being bound, saying a strange philosophical quote, then I blacked out.

"It's me, Jay," I say, trying to make use of my arms or legs.

"Jay, where are we?"

"I have no idea," I admit.

I can feel the buzz of a noise in vicinity, I just can't seem to locate, despite my training.

Just as my arms become useful, a gas fills the room, relaxing every muscle in my body. Soon, I'm out.

(Todd)

"Where's Jay? Did he do this?" I'm trying to get something, anything, on where Viola is. I just got her back, I can't lose her.

(Shut up)

"We searched Jay's tent, there was blood everywhere, and a note,"

"Well, what th' hell'd it say?" I ask, angry.

"All it said was, "Change is coming," and had a drawing on the back," Ben says.

"Let me see it,"

"Here, I can't figure out what it is," he says, obveeusly just as mad as me.

"This is just a bunch of squiggles!" I yell, even more angry.

"Let me see it," says Lee.

I can hear in his noise, he's worried about her, but I can't worry about that now.

"It's cartography," he says.

"like a fissioncar?" I ask.

No, It's a map, the lines represent altitude changes, Simone taught me this,"

"And the dots?"

"I think they're locations, they could be towns, or-" He's cut off by ben.

"Those are the locations of the battles in the first spackle war," he says.

Oh, shit.

(Shut up)


	13. Attempt

Attempt

(Viola)

"Viola," someone whispers to me.

"What?" I ask.

"Viola, get up!" in an instant I remember what happened.

"Do you remember what happened?" Jay asks me.

"Yeah, I remember,"

"Well well well, look who it is,"

"What did you say?" Jay asks me.

"That wasn't me," I tell him.

"No, it was me,"

"Who?" I ask.

"That's not important. What is important is you leaving this room before I gas you again,"

"Oh, my god," says Jay.

"What is it?" I ask.

"We need to do what he says,"

"Why," I ask.

"Because he'll kill us if we don't,"

A door opens up on the other side of the room, just as it starts to fill with gas.

"Come on!"

"Ok, I'm coming," I tell Jay.

"We walk out the door into a long, white hallway. AT the end of the hallway, their a knife. Todd's knife.

"Oh, shit,"

(Todd)

"What did you say?" asks Lee.

"These are locations of every battle in the first spackle war,"

"Were they in the war?"

Lee asks.

"Does this matter? Viola's gone missin' and we need to find her!" I yell at them.

"Todd, I know you're upset, but they left us this, it could help us find her,"

_**BOOM**_  
_**BOOM**_  
_**BOOM**_

"What was that?"

"Artillery," says Bradley.

"What about that army?"

_**BOOM**_  
_**BOOM**_  
_**BOOM**_

"They should have destroyed them by now," says Ben.

"Call Lee," I say.

"Lee's not with them," says Bradley.

"Why not?" I ask.

"I didn't let him go, remember?"

"No,"

"Oh," he says.

_**BOOM**_  
_**BOOM**_  
_**BOOM**_

"Just call the army!" I tell him.

Bradley calls them.

"Hello?" comes from the com.

"This is Bradley Tench, have you destroyed the encampment?"

"Yeah," he says, "We're comin' back right now.

_**BOOM**_  
_**BOOM**_  
_**BOOM**_

"Then where's this comin' from?" I ask.

"I don't know," says Bradley.

Oh, shit.


End file.
